


your eyes, the ones that took me by surprise

by badasskorra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badasskorra/pseuds/badasskorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn falls into a coma after his fight with Kylo Ren but remembers nothing of it after he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first fic of 2016 and first fic for this fandom. some things might not be correct so feel welcome to point them out
> 
> title from 'your eyes', rent

FN-2187’s head hurt. Actually, his whole body hurt. He was lying on a bed way too soft to be his own and the room which he was in wasn’t one he was familiar with either. He tried to get up but that only caused more pain in his back.

Suddenly a man’s face appeared in his eyeshot. Even though he was grinning, the dark circles under his eyes indicated that he hadn’t slept much. “Hey there, buddy. Take it easy. You have no idea how much you scared us, I’m so glad you’re awake again!”

The man sounded as if he really was concerned about FN-2187’s health but he knew that wasn’t possible because he had never met him. And since he was in a room he didn’t recognize and didn’t remember anything… He must have been captured, but what had happened, he didn’t know.

“Finn! Finn, are you okay?” The man asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. FN-2187 flinched at the touch.

“Who’s Finn? Where am I?”

The man, who FN-2187 just now realised was wearing a pilot uniform, pulled back and looked at him. He frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Am I- am I in the Resistance base? Have I been captured? What about the others?”

He didn’t know whether to be happy that he was finally away from the First Order or be thinking of ways to escape. He was feeling too tired to do either so he just focused on the other person in the room. The pilot looked older than him; he had dark tousled hair, stubble which showed that he hadn’t shaved in a while, and warm dark brown eyes. The frown looked unnatural on his face.

“Finn, you’re starting to worry me. What are you talking about? You were injured during your fight with Kylo Ren and were in a coma for two months.”

That explained why his back hurt and he was in a hospital room. But the last time he checked Kylo Ren didn’t hate him so much as to engage in a fight.

The pilot had also called him Finn.

“Why do you keep calling me ‘Finn’? It’s FN-2187,” the stormtrooper corrected him.

The man raised an eyebrow. “I thought we agreed to never use that name again,” he said and then added, “Buddy, do you not remember? Anything?”

He again searched his mind for any indication that he knew the man before him but with no luck. The last thing he remembered was of himself getting ready for his first battle.

‘I look at you and want to remember,’ he thought but out loud said: “Nothing, I’m sorry.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by 'soon' i meant the next day but then i got sick and the plans changed. i'm sorry for the delay, i hope you like the chapter! feedback is always appreciated.

It took another month before they released Finn out of the med-bay. During that month Poe Dameron came to visit him as often as he could, just to make him company or to tell him about the things he had missed. Sometimes he talked about his own family, reminding Finn that he didn’t have one. He knew it wasn’t the pilot’s intention but he still couldn’t help but wonder about the parents he never knew. Did they remember him? Did they miss him? What was the name they had given him?

But he found it was better to focus on the now; to focus on the people in his life now. He paid most attention to Poe, the best pilot in the Resistance, with his easy grins and warm eyes, who had looked so wretched when Finn had woken up and said he didn’t remember anything. He had quickly tried to mask it and said that they’d find a way to help him.

The first thing was to tell the ex-stormtrooper his new name, which was accepted right away. The second was to ask him if the name Rey rang any bells. He was told she was a scavenger girl he met on Jakku after the crash of the TIE fighter. Rey was also the reason why he had encountered Kylo Ren. Apparently the girl had jedi blood in her veins and was now training with the legendary Luke Skywalker. Poe also said that they were close; that Finn had been ready to risk his life to save hers. Finn was unable to stop himself from feeling angry for forgetting about Rey, whom it seemed he cared deeply for, and Poe who was visibly affected by his amnesia. Finn wanted to remember because he had never had a family and those people had obviously become his.

After seeing Finn didn’t remember anything from his life as a Resistance ally, Poe had told him that they’d start over again; he had offered his hand and introduced himself. Finn had been a bit startled but had taken the extended the hand anyway. The med droids had kicked Poe out of the room after that to check on Finn’s state.

Now, a month later, Finn and Poe were sharing a room (there weren’t enough empty ones and Finn honestly didn’t mind sharing) and Finn was slowly getting flashbacks of scenes from before he was in a coma. He recalled his first battle, how scared he was, how disgusted he was of the First Order. The next memory was of a young girl with eyes full of hope. After that more and more parts of their journey came to him. He remembered their first meeting, Rey’s stick and the angry BB unit. At last came a vision of her saying goodbye, promising to come back. He hoped she’d keep it.

They were having lunch in the dining hall when out of nowhere Finn saw himself still in the stormtrooper uniform and Poe looking back at him bewildered. Poe saw the change in his expression and put a hand on his shoulder. “Finn, you okay?”

A smile began to form on his lips. “I just- I know how we met.” Poe was still a little confused so he added, “I had a flashback from the day we escaped the First Order. I remember how we met.”

“Yeah?” Poe now wore a matching grin.

Finn nodded. He didn’t know why it had taken him so long to remember that moment or why all of his memories of Poe were so rusty but he was happy. It was a start.

The next memory that occurred to Finn was after he’d gone to bed and was trying to fall asleep. It involved the pilot’s body warm against Finn’s when they had embraced each other after so long thinking the other was dead. He could still feel the relief. It made the ex-stormtrooper want to reach out and touch the other man, make sure he was there and safe, but he thought better of it and faced the wall.

Finn wasn’t aware of what had drown him towards Poe Dameron but he had felt there was something special about him the second their eyes met after he’d woken up. Finn hadn’t known a thing about Poe back then but had been ready to trust his every word nonetheless. Poe had given him a name, his jacket and had dedicated his time to helping him restore his memory even though he had more important things to do. He made him feel like he belonged. He was his friend. Finn cherished that because he knew where he would be now had Poe not helped him. He may now remember he had rescued the man from the First Order but Poe had rescued him by being by his side when was needed most. Finn would always be grateful for everything he had done for him. He also noticed how happy it made him having Poe around and how that joy escaped his chest when he had to leave for a mission. Finn was almost sure he had seen the same change of emotion on Poe’s face when he was getting ready to take off.

Lost in thought he didn’t even realize it was morning until Poe’s alarm went off. Finn didn’t feel tired at all even if he had spent the entire night overthinking and hadn’t gotten any sleep. He had something to do.

Finn waited for the other man to wake up and when Poe got up and smiled at him, he moved onto his bed. “Please tell me if I’m wrong and this is not what you want after all,” was the only warning Poe got from him before Finn leaned in.

He was hesitant at first and was about to pull away when he didn’t get a response but then Poe put one hand on his jaw and kissed him back. Finn was surprised at how their lips fit and how easy it was all to him. It felt like hours but was probably just a few seconds before they rested their foreheads against one another and stayed like for a while. Then Poe stood up and said, “Wait here while I wash my teeth. I’ll be right back.”

Finn sat there, a content smile on his face. It was a very good start.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be longer but it was a busy week so expect continuation soon. feedback is always appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr.](http://patrochilleis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
